Big Time Love
by asdfghjkl-so-many-feels
Summary: When two girls go to a Big Time Rush Concert, one of them gets to be the worldwide girl. The girls then meet their idols.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi my name is Kaeli. I'm 22 years old I love Big Time Rush. I love Kendall and Logan. James and Carlos too. Well I am going to their concert in Hollywood. I have meet and greet passes and front row passes as well. I also live at the Palm woods."

***CONCERT TIME***

Logan "La, la, la, la, la, la,La,la,la la la laLa,la,la la la la La laaaaaa."  
Carlos " Alright we are going to slow things down a bit. So we need one special girl! Who will it be?"

Kendall "I think it should be you!" He pointed at me. So I followed the guard to a certain spot and the boys helped me up on stage. I was wearing a strapless purple top that stops at my belly button and a mini skirt and hot pink stiletto heels. When I finale got on stage their jaws dropped. I just smiled then they came to their senses.  
James said "Hi what is your name?"  
I said "Kaeli." As they led me to the stool James said " Well are you as nervous as Dustin is?"  
I said "No."

"Well this is for you guy's this is Worldwide." Carlos said.  
_Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
__How was your day?  
__'Cause I been missing  
__You by my side, yeah  
__Did I awake you out of your dream?  
__I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
__You calm me down  
__There's something about the sound of your voice  
__worldwide, worldwide  
__Girl, I'll be thinking about you..._

When the song ended the guys gave me a hug and led me off stage and I went back to the crowd and my friend gave me a hug. Did I mention that my friend came with me and she lives with me?  
When the whole concert ended we when to the meet and greet the guys were like "We just saw you did you have a fun time?"  
I said yes "I love how you picked me thank you so much!" then I hugged them.

***At the Palm Woods*  
**The guys and us gave our phone numbers to them they gave theirs to us we told them that we live 2 doors down we hugged then went to our apartments. They said see you tomorrow then left. When Lilly and I got back our apartments we got ready for bed but we talked about the boys until 2 in morning.  
"Well good night Lil. Love ya." I said  
"Good night to K-bug. Love ya."she said

When Lilly and I woke up the next day at noon I got a text from Logan. It said "Hey It's Logan are you guys up? –L"  
"Yeah we're up. Are all of you up?"  
"Well all of us besides Carlos but we can get him up."  
"Wait don't wake him up Lily and I can wake him up easy and fun please don't wake him up!"  
"ok come on over for brunch."  
"kk. On our way over. See ya soon." When we got to 2j from 2m we knocked on the door James answered and gave me his multi-million dollar smile. When he gave me that smile my cheeks turned bright red as a tomato.  
He said "Hey girls. How are ya? Come on in."  
"Alright where is he?"  
"Follow me! What are you going to do to him? The guys are in our room."  
"Wait you guys share rooms?"  
"Yeah it's not fun but we're like brothers we may fight but we love each other.  
"Alright you guys ready for him to wake up?"  
They all said "YES"  
The way we woke him up is we took a huge speaker a got a microphone and put it up to him while he was snoring. Then the mic caught It and was really load and Carlos woke up and fell off the top bunk and hit the floor hard.  
Carlos said "hey what was that for? That hurt!"  
Lilly said "Sorry Carlos but you wouldn't wake up and that was the way I had to wake up at my house!"  
"Alright he's up let's go eat!" Kendall said. When we got out of their room James started talking to me and put his arm around my shoulder I blushed then took it off my shoulder and asked him what he was doing he said "Well your cute and I want to date you!"  
"Well you don't put nothing on me till we go out or we date or anything so keep those hands where I can see so you don't touch me." When I was finished he guys were trying not to laugh out loud so hey bi there lip while James's face was hilarious.  
"Well I have never seen a girl talk like ever . Like ever." somebody said.  
"Hi my name is Katie. I'm Kendall's sister. I'm 13 years old."  
"Hey I'm Kaeli their friend that was the WWG at their concert they walked me to my apartment last night so we got each others numbers and we're going to hang out today if I don't have to go to see Kelly and Gustavo. By the way I'm 20 about to turn 21 on November 2nd."  
"Hey my birthday is November 2nd too and I will turn 21 too." Kendall said "Well than we can have birthday party together I can have Lilly and we can both have friends over at my apartment or yours it doesn't matter."  
"Well enough with the party talk who's making breakfast while mom is at the gym?"  
Lilly and I said at the same time "We can make breakfast we make and awesome breakfast!"  
"No you guys are the guests. We can make it!" Kendall and Carlos said.  
"Dude let them do It!" James said.  
"Alright what do you guys want?" Lilly and I asked at the same time

_***20 minutes later*  
**_"Wow hat was really good you guys. Thanks!"  
"You very welcome, my pleasure!"  
"Well what are we doing today guys?" I said  
"Well I thi-" James began  
"Wait I'm getting a call."  
"Who is it" When I answered my phone someone screamed into the phone "Kaeli did you meet the DOGS!?"  
"Hi. Who is this? And who are the dogs?"  
"It's Gustavo. And the dogs are Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James."  
"Yeah so what do you want?"  
"Come to the studio with Logan to record your new song it's a duet. Ok"  
"Ok I will be there in 15 minutes. Buh-Bye." When I hung up the guys were like do we need to go to the studio?  
"No Logan and I do though we are going to do a duet together!"  
"Alright let's go." Logan said

**~15 minutes later~  
**"What song are we going to sing together?" Logan and I asked  
"The song is called 'I See Sparks Fly ' a love song!"  
"What! OK we will get in the booth. We're ready."  
"GO!"

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
__And I'm a house of cards  
__You're the kind of reckless  
__That should send me runnin'  
__But I kinda know that I won't get far  
__And you stood there in front of me  
__Just close enough to touch  
__Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
__What I was thinking of  
__Drop everything now..._

When the song ended we look into each others eyes and started to lean forward just centimeters away then he closed the distance. My eyes went wide then I closed them. But then I noticed I was kissing him back, my fingers were running through his hair. Then we heard someone clear their throat then we stopped and stared at each other.  
"Well ok. You guys did good you can go home now. But Kaeli do you know how to play guitar? If you do would you like to play it or would you like to dance to it?"  
"Yeah I know how to play I'll play it, it doesn't seem like a song to dance to."  
"Ok. You guys can go now."


	2. Kaeli, Logan, And James

"Well what are we doing today guys?" I said  
"Well I thi-" James began  
"Wait I'm getting a call."  
"Who is it" When I answered my phone someone screamed into the phone Kaeli did you meet the DOGS!  
"Hi. Who is this? And who are the dogs?"  
"It's Gustavo. And the dogs are Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James."  
"Yeah so what do you want?"  
"Come to the studio with Logan to record your new song it's a duet. Ok"  
"Ok I will be there in 15 minutes. Buh-Bye." When I hung up the guys were like do we need to go to the studio?  
"No Logan and I do though we are going to do a duet together!"  
"Alright let's go." Logan said

**~15 minutes later~**

"What song are we going to sing together?" Logan and I asked  
"The song is called 'I See Sparks Fly ' a love song!"  
"What? OK we will get in the booth. We're ready."  
"GO!"  
_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of  
Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk...  
When _the song ended we look into each others eyes and started to lean forward just centimeters away then he closed the distance. My eyes went wide then I closed them. But then I noticed I was kissing him back, my fingers were running through his hair. Then we heard someone clear their throat then we stopped and stared at each other.

"Well ok. You guys did good you can go home now. But Kaeli do you know how to play guitar? If you do would you like to play it or would you like to dance to it?"

"Yeah I know how to play I'll play it, it doesn't seem like a song to dance to."

"Ok. You guys can go now."  
When I woke up I was in someone's bedroom I was reaching for a pillow but I felt ridges and it was soft. So I started to open my right eye slowly then I saw something so I opened my left when I could see I saw abs then i looked up I saw a face and it was James. My eyes went wide so I grabbed my clothes from last night and ran out of the room and jumped over the back of the couch staring at the tv with my eyes wide. Carlos, Logan, and Kendall were in the kitchen cooking breakfast Logan came over to me and asked what was wrong.  
"Kaeli what's wrong. Did something happen?"  
"I don't know what the hell happen last night with James and I and why is he shirtless in bed?"  
"First he doesn't wear a shirt to bed and second is you fell asleep while setting you head on his should during the movie. But I promise you  
that nothing happened I swear!"  
"So why did he take me to his room and not leave me on the couch?"  
"He didn't want to leave you alone out here so he brought you back there."  
"Ok enough with that what do you want for breakfast before we have to get ready to go to the studio." Kendall asked  
I said "I'll have what Logan is going to have please and Thank you Kendall."  
"Your very welcome." After he said that James walked in and said "Good Morning and smiled at me still with his shirt off I just stared at his bare torso. **HE WAS SO HOT**! Kendall then called us to come and have breakfast.

**~AFTER BREAKFAST~**

I went back to my apartment to change then go meet the guys at the studio. It took me five minutes in the shower then 10 minutes to get changed then 15 minutes to get there.  
Gustavo said "Kaeli what took you so long to get here."  
"Sorry I had to go home to get in the shower and get changed then came here."  
"Well get in the booth with Logan and don't do what you did last time!"  
"what did they do last time?" they all said at the same time  
Gustavo blurted out "Last time at the end of the song they started to make-out it was terrifying!" The guys started to go wide eyed and  
stared at us then said "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"  
"Because we knew you would act like this!"  
"Just get in the booth to record the song again. Then I have a new song for you if you want to rap and sing with Britney Spears and Ke$ha!"  
" KE$HA AND BRITNEY SPEARS?" I said  
"Yes it's called Till the world ends remix."  
"Let's do that first then!"  
"Ok get in the booth then." When the 2 girls came in the guys mouths dropped and they stared.  
"Girls ready and go.''  
_Chimpanzee's is hatin', but I take it all in stride_  
_Put her in a jungle with bananas on the side_  
_Told you they'd revive your career but somebody lied_  
_I ain't talking poetry when I say this chicken's fried_  
_Anyway Britney, why they so jealous that you teamed up with me?_  
_Tell 'em they my son, yup, yellin' mama pick me_  
_Anyway, burned Breadale'_  
_What's that? I don't know what, Femme Fatale...  
_"Alright girls that was good. Now let's do it again!"

**~LATER THAT DAY~**

When the guys and I got back to the palm woods we went to my apartment and we went to my bedroom to talk since there was too much noise in the main part because of the pool. Some hot new boy was there even Lilly was there. When the boys and I got to my room they said "Wow I like the big time rush posters!"

James said "Hey I think I know him. Oh wait that's me!" When I flopped down on my bed the others passed out around me and so did I. Such a long day. When Lilly got back to the apartment she came into my room she yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" When she woke me up James had his arm around me and his hand and my belly.

"Lilly there is nothing going on here. The guys and I fell asleep in here after the long day and because there was so much noise out there!" As I said taking James arm off of me and pushing him of my bed and standing up.

"Oh really then why are they all out there watching tv besides James?"

"I don't know? Ask the 3 boys."

"Ask us what?" The 3 boys said as they walked in the room  
"Would you like to ask them Kaeli?"  
"Why am I alone in my room with James?"  
"Oh the 3 of us woke up before you so we didn't want to wake you so we let you sleep."  
"See Lilly nothing is going on!"  
"Fine I'm sorry!" Then James yelled "Why did you push me off the bed?!"  
"Because you had your arm around me and your hand on my belly your lucky I didn't slap you!"  
"Alright, alright I'm sorry I'll get out see you later."  
"Wait James would you like to go to a movie with me please?"  
"Me. Um sure tonight?"  
"Yeah tonight at 9 is that ok or do you want to do it earlier?"  
"No that's fine so I'll pick you up about 8:45 is that ok it takes about ten minutes to get there so I'll see you tonight then."  
"Yeah that's fine then I'll see you tonight then. Bye James."  
"K. Bye Kaeli." And then he left  
"What was that about Kaeli I have never seen you do that before!" Lilly and the boys said  
"Well I wanted to do something and I haven't had a boyfriend since I was 18 and it was back home in Ohio! So why not."  
"Well Kaeli us 3 should go talk to James about how not to make a move unless you want him to make a move or you make a move so see you later!"

When I'm getting ready for my date I hear a ringing noise it was my computer for skype I was Kendall When I answered it, it was he face of James.  
"Hi James. First what do you want and second I'm about to see you. So what do you want?"  
"Hi to you to and I'm sorry I have to cancel the guys took the car to go out to dinner with their girlfriends so I'm really sorry."  
"James you can always come over to watch a movie with me so what do you say?"  
"Ok be there in a few."  
"Oh James where something nice please and I'll make or order something so see you in a few and by the way he guys did that so they could ruin our date. So bye." Then I hung up and put on and tight zebra one strap dress 5 inch black sparkly heels and I put on black eye shadow and a little mascara and curled my hair to the side. After I was done I heard the doorbell I put on my flirty face on and did a sexy to the door. I opened it and there stood James. We said at the same time to each other.  
"DAMN YOU LOOK SEXY!" After we said that I let him in and said hi. We walked in and I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers and I did the sexy walk and led him to the couch. When we sat down he gave me a weird look. So I said  
"What's wrong did I do something did I say something baby?"  
"No you didn't do something and did you just call me baby?"  
"Yea did you not want me to call you that?"  
"No it's fine I'm just shocked you asked me out."  
"Why? And James can I ask you something?"  
"Because I usually ask the girls out and yea you can ask me anything."  
"Oh I didn't know you ask the girls out I'm sorry."  
"No Kaeli it's not your fault ask me your question."  
"Ok I usually wouldn't do this on a first date but will you be my boyfriend you are so sweet and kind and totally hot!"  
"Kaeli I would love too!"  
"Really so what do you want for dinner before the movie if you still want to watch it?"  
"Well I don't care. I can order pizza if you want?"  
"Yeah then we can have pie and whip cream with it!"  
"Yeah let's do that then we can hang out and talk for a while." After dinner I asked him if he want pie.  
"Hey hun come here I have something to show you!" After I said that I hid the can of whip cream behind my back.  
"Yea what do you want?"  
"I have a surprise for you close your eyes!"  
"Ok their closed."

**JAMES POV:  
**When I closed my eyes I heard her giggle then I felt something hit my face so I opened my eyes to see I was covered in whip cream! So said out loud.  
"OH it's on!"

**NORMAL POV:**

"OH it's on!" James said  
Then I said "Oh I'm so scared! COME AND GET ME CHICKEN!" After I said that he ran up to me and gave me a big hug I screamed then he took the can and squirted it on me so I started to run but he grabbed me from behind by my waist and picked me up and spun me around and then set me down. When he set me down he still had his arms around my waist and he set his head on my shoulder so I leaned up against him not talking. Then when I looked in his eyes and I just kept getting closer and closer and then we finally kissed not really kissed but made out. When we stopped to breath I noticed he had whip cream on his face.  
"James when we just kissed I saw sparks fly and plus we have whip cream on our faces."  
"It's ok it's not like someone is coming over to see us." As soon as he said that the doorbell rang.  
"James can you get me that towel behind you please?"  
"Yeah here you go sweet cheeks!"  
"AWW I'm sweet cheeks." When I got to the door I opened it there stood Logan, Kendall and Carlos.  
"Hey guys what are you doing here?"  
"We can ask the same thing and why are you covered in whip cream? And where is James?"  
"Oh he's over there and we kind of had a whip cream fight." When I said that I opened the door more so they could see him all the way covered in whip cream.  
"Oh guys come in close the door behind you" I started to walk in the kitchen still wearing my high heels I slipped on some whip cream and fell right into James arms.  
"Thanks James."  
"No problem babe." When he said that his and my eyes went wide.


	3. Confessions

"Why did you just call her babe?" Logan asked  
"Um… I call all the girls that now." James said as he helped me up.  
"Ok. Why are you guys here you are suppose to be at the movies." Kendall said  
"Well you took the car so I invited James over to my house to eat pizza and have pie but that didn't turn out as planned as you can see with the whip cream."  
I said as I was taking off my shoes and throwing them in my room  
"We're sorry we wanted to do something for our girlfriends. And aren't you suppose to be watching a movie?"  
"Well we didn't want to watch one anymore! Is that ok?"  
"Alright we're sorry we'll get out of here. See you tonight James ok?"  
"Well I think if it is ok with Kaeli I'll stay here. Is it ok if I stay here?"  
"Yeah it's ok with me Lilly went back home to see her family so yeah." I said as I was hugging James then he said thanks. The 3 boys just stood there just  
staring at us like we were crazy then I finally said  
"Bye!" After they left James and I started to clean up my kitchen then when we were finished I changed out of that outfit and put on a pair of shorts and a  
big, big time rush t-shirt. When I walked out of my room after getting dressed I walked over to the couch and James is sitting on the couch with no shirt on and in a pair of basketball shorts. When I looked at him I gasped and blushed he was so HOT!  
"We don't have to sleep out here if you don't want to I can sleep in Lilly's bed and you can sleep in mine or we can just sleep here does not matter?" I said  
"What if we both can sleep in your bedroom and cuddle and kiss."  
"Yeah we can do that let's go back to bed." I said as I smiled and kissed him on the lips  
"So we are boyfriend and girlfriend now I can believe we met at a concert. Oh I have something to give you it's a dog tag it mean if you give this to a girl that means she'll be the love of your life for the rest of your life." He said as we started to make out. After we stopped to breath we noticed that it was almost 1 in the morning so we stopped and we said good night and cuddled up to each other and he wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep together in each others arms happy.  
When James and I woke up we were in each other's arms asleep. But when we woke up there were 5 people in my room in pj's. When I woke up I noticed Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Mama Knight, and Katie. When I saw them I woke James up by slapping his arm kinda hard kinda soft but it woke him up.  
"Hey what was that for that really hurt!"  
"We have company." I said as I pointed towards the group so they couldn't see that I did that  
"Oh. Hi everyone how are ya?" James said  
"Oh nothing. But would you like to tell us why you're sleeping together and will you tell us what's going on?" Kendall said  
"Oh nothing just we are now dating." I said  
"Oh that's cool….wait what?!"  
"Yeah and we're happy now we all need to get to Gustavo's he has new songs! Alright well James I will see you after you guys go home and get dressed." I said as I kissed him on the lips for 3 seconds. When I kissed him everyone covered Katie's eyes real quick.

**~AFTER GETTING DRESSED AND IN THE LOBBY~  
**When I go into the lobby I got out of the elevator I saw the guys with their arms around their girlfriends shoulders and the girls arm around their waist. I got up to James and gave him a big hug and he kissed he top of my head I stood next to him he put his arm around my shoulders and I put my arm around his waist I just smiled. I could feel my arm right above the top of his butt. Everyone just starred at us like we were crazy.  
"I call dibs on James he's all mine!" I yell out as all the girls say aww  
"What was that about Kaeli we all know you guys are dating?" Carlos said  
"I know I don't want anyone to steal my man." I said as I kissed him. After I kissed him he just smiled.  
"Well girls we will see you later." Kendall and Carlos said to their girlfriends  
"What about her?" all the girls said at once  
"Well first I work with them and second we can't be late so bye!"  
When we got to the studio Gustavo was pacing back and forth waiting for us. Kelly was standing with him. I was the first one up.  
"Hey Gus. How are ya?" I said  
"Do you have to call me that? I hate that when people call me that." He said as his face was turning red with outrage  
"Yeah sorry Gus can't but if you give me a new song I think I could stop so what do you say?" After I said that the floor was shaking and Gustavo was screaming the boys walked in.  
Carlos said "Alright we're here like you asked."  
James said "Oh no." he whispers "It's starting!"  
"Run now!" Logan and Kendall say at the same time. James gets the door and Carlos run over to me and throws me over his and I'm in a skirt. And he takes off after the others.  
I said "Carlos Garcia put me down now I am in a really, really short skirt now put me down!" I said as I was hitting his back  
"Sorry I can't do that and yeah I know I can see your underwear." He said as he put his hand on my butt so he could hold the skirt down and so he could set  
me down. When he set me down James and I slapped his arms at the same time.  
"Hey what was that for?" He said as i was answering a text from Kelly. Instead of me Jay (James) answered for me  
"Well first you made her underwear show and second that was for your hand on her butt." Jay said  
"Guy's it's safe to go back. Kelly texted me and said he'll be fine and if you want to know what happen ask me at home." I said as I jumped off of a box then pulled down my skirt and fixed my belly shirt and walked out of the supply closet with the guys close behind. When I was walking I was looking at my I phone and I accidently tripped on my purple high top and I fell and landed on my butt nobody saw though. When I fell my phone went flying and it hit the wall and broke into pieces.  
"Guys come help me please hurry!" I said as I heard footsteps coming down the hall as they were screaming we're coming  
"OH MY GOD Kaeli what happened to you?" James said as he was coming over to me and talking to me  
"Oh. Nothing happened just tweeting about you then tripped and his happened." I said  
"Logan come help me with her so she doesn't fall." James said  
"Kaeli can you walk?" Logan said. I started to try to walk they let go I took a step on my left foot and I fell face first in front of everyone.  
"Um. Hey guys not to bother you but a little help here please! James, guys I can't walk on my left foot."  
"Ok I'll carry you after we're done we will go to the hospital." James said as he picked me up after a few seconds of walking we were in front of Gustavo.  
"Kaeli your song is called one thing."  
"Ok I'm ready."  
"Go."  
_I've tried playing it cool  
__But when I'm looking at you  
__I can't ever be brave  
__'Cause you make my heart race  
__Shot me out of the sky...__  
_"Good Kaeli I have another one too"  
"Ok I'm ready"  
"Go."  
_I'm wide awake _  
_Yeah, I was in the dark _  
_I was falling hard_  
_With an open heart _  
_I'm wide awake _  
_How did I read the stars so wrong?...**  
**_"Ok go home now thanks."

**~AT THE HOSPITAL~  
**"Oh gosh! What if I's broken I can't do anything!"  
"Kaeli I have good and bad news. Good it's not broken but you need to be careful with It, it is sprained. Bad is you can't dance and can't swim I will give you an ankle brace and crutches. Bu you'll be fine. Have a good day see you in 6 weeks. Bye." The doctor said  
"Wait, it's only sprained I thought it was broken." I said  
The doctor began putting on the brace giving me my crutches.  
"Thank you so much doctor can you send my bill to my apartment?"  
"Yeah I should be there some time tomorrow. Have a good day. Bye." He said as we were walking out of the hospital.

**~AT MY APARTMENT~  
**"James and guys thanks for helping me and dropping me off."  
"Um we are not leaving you alone here I'm staying with you." James said as he kissed my cheek and I blushed  
"So will us. We're not letting you 2 be here alone especially since this morning." Kendall said  
"We were sleeping we didn't do anything. So I am going to go get dressed so go lay on the couch I'll be there in a sec." I said as I was walking very slowly on my crutches to bedroom. When I was finished it took about five minutes. When I walked very slowly out of my room James and Kendall and I were the only ones still up it was 1 in the morning.  
"Hey James can I talk to you, alone please?"  
"Yeah, where do you want to go balcony?"  
"Yeah come on."  
"Um guys don't do anything or I'll send Carlos out to listen to you and watch you."  
"Ok James let's go." I said as I was leading him to the balcony  
When we were out on the balcony I sat down next to James. When I looked at him again I started to cry. When I started to cry he looked at me and he asked what's wrong.  
"Kaeli what's wrong did I do something? Because if I did I'm so sorry."  
"No you didn't do anything. But I think we should break up because I can't trust you. Even though I Love You I can't do this." I said as I cried harder  
"Kaeli what are you talking about none of the girls will talk to me I haven't talked to any girls since we started dating." After he said that he lifted up my chin and kissed me until I started to kiss back.

**BACK IN THE HOUSE  
**"Carlos wake up" Kendall said as he was slapping Carlos' helmet until he woke up  
"Kendall what do you want at 1:30 in the morning?" Carlos said  
"I need you to barge in on James and Kaeli Kissing because there not talking like they were. She was crying will you do it for me please?"  
"Heck ya where are they?"  
"Balcony and hurry." Kendall said as he was standing in front of the doors to the balcony  
"I'm ready." he said as he ran out on the balcony. We didn't hear the doorslam open so Carlos was trying to pull us apart which worked.  
"Carlos what are you doing?" I said  
"Stopping you from doing something stupid."  
"Carlos we were kissing because that was his way of saying sorry and for us not breaking up." I said as I was holding Jay's hand  
"Oh, I'm so sorry and why were you about to break up?"  
Jay said "Because she couldn't trust me and I don't blame her if I was her I would do the same thing." He said then he kissed me on the lips in front of Carlos I was surprised  
Carlos said "EWW let's go inside it's cold." He said as he walked up to me and threw me over his shoulder but being careful I didn't scream that time. When we walked/ got carried in Logan and Kendall were at the door smiling. When Carlos got to the couch he laid me down softly next to James. When I laid down next to James I snuggled up o him and fell asleep.  
NEXT MORNING  
I wake up and nobody is around but there is a note on the coffee table and It was from James it said "Hey baby sorry I'm not there this morning but we have to be at the studio Gustavo said it's ok for you to be here late cause you ankle. I hope you wide awake because Gustavo has new songs for you. I love you I will see you in a bit. Bye. XOXO JM 3" When he said I love you my heart skipped a beat.

WHEN I GOT TO THE STUDIO  
When I got in the studio there stood James in front of me. So I walked up behind him and gave him a big hug. When I gave him a hug he took my hands and  
spun me around to the front of him so my hands were on his chest his shirt was so tight you could feel his abs.  
"Hey baby girl I have a surprise for you close your eyes."  
"Ok there closed what's the surprise?"  
"Ok open them!" When I opened them he was on one knee  
"OH MY GOD James what are you doing?"  
"I am giving you I Love You rings because I really do." He said as he pulled out a black box and it had 2 rings one was full dark blue the second one was  
different shades of blue  
"Ok what are you waiting for put them on my right hand. Please."  
"I Love You." He said as he put them on and stood up and picked me up and swung me around  
When James was twirling me around I noticed over his should there was 3 guys standing in front of us. So I said  
"James stop put me down now!" in a sweet but serious voice  
He said "Why we were having so much fun." As he was putting me down. When I was standing in front of James facing him I had my hands on his chest and  
this time the ring was showing.  
Kendal said "Kaeli what's that on your hand?" When Kendall said that I looked up at James. I slid my hand in front of me on James chest so the guys wouldn't notice it more.  
I whispered to James "James lets go they can find out later."  
He whispered back "Ok by the way I Love You." While he was making a heart with his hands. After he did that I kissed him on the lips then I whispered back standing on my tiptoes trying to reach his ear finally he just bent down to my level. I'm not too short for him I'm about to his shoulder blade but I still can't reach.  
"James I have a plan I will walk away and the others will follow me I walk in the bathroom sit on the counter waiting for them to come in I'll tell them a lie." I said as I was taking the rings of and putting them in his back pocket and smiled and kissed his cheek and strutted down the hallway and looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Logan, Carlos, and Kendall running after me. When I got to the bathroom and walked in and jumped up on the counter and waited for them to come in which they did.  
"Kaeli why didn't you answer my question?" Kendall said  
"I didn't hear you ask a question back there." I said  
"Um yeah I did I asked what was on your hand."  
"Kendall you didn't ask me anything back there I'm not crazy and I don't have anything on my hand!" I said as I held it up. When I lifted up my hand Kendall looked at it and his eyes went wide as he grabbed my hand.  
"WHAT THERE WAS A RING ON THIS HAND! I KNOW IT!"  
"Ok I'm getting out of here before he explodes." As I said that I hopped of the counter and started to walk until I slipped on water. When I slipped I shut my eyes tight and waited for a rough landing but that didn't happen. I noticed I didn't fall so I opened 1 eye first but slow. When I opened my eye I saw a little Latino with brownish-hazel eyes, cute smile, and spiky short hair.  
"Carlos omg thank you so much you saved my life." I said as I started to smile. When I was smiling Carlos started to lean in to kiss me. He got closer and closer then he closed the space between our lips. A few seconds after he kissed me I pushed him away and ran out the bathroom and started to cry. I was crying so hard I couldn't see and I accidently ran into someone I didn't even say sorry. When I bumped into the person I kept running then I heard somebody running after me. When I got to elevator I pushed the button and just slid down the elevator and brought my knees to my chest and buried my face to my knees.  
Some guy said in English accent "Hey babe what's that matter you don't look to happy."  
"Excuse me I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you and nothing's wrong." I said as I got up and got into the elevator to go to the studio. He ran for the stairs.


	4. The Pool

When I got to the studio that guy was standing at the elevator waiting for me. He was panting like crazy.  
"Hey I'm Liam from One Direction so what's wrong?"  
"Wait what you're from One Direction I'm Kaeli an upcoming artist. Nice to meet you!" I said hugging him  
"Well nice to meet you and so what is the problem?" he said when he was looking me up and down and smiling.  
"Umm…..nothing is wrong I said as I started to walk passed him then he grabbed my arm a pulled me close to him.  
"Umm…Liam I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend. Here he comes now." I said as I got away from him and ran over to Jay.  
"K-bug what happened?" He said as he was hugging me tight then pushing me away a little but we're still touching he was looking down I was looking up.  
"Well when we were in the bathroom I got of the sink and I started to walk out before Kendall could explode and I slipped and Carlos caught me, then he kissed me then I think he tried kissing me. I think it's the outfit."  
"What I can't believe that, but we have to start recording we will deal with this later is that ok?" Jay said  
"Yeah let's just get away from him please baby." I asked Jay as I leaned against him with my chin resting on his chest and my hands in his back pockets.  
"Yes, I can't wait to hear your new song!" he said as he was grabbing my hand and interlocking our fingers. When we got to the booth where Gustavo was he was talking to 4 boys. I knew them, One Direction.  
"James and Kaeli have you met One Direction yet?"  
I said "Yeah I met Liam I haven't me the others yet. Oh by the way guys I'm Kaeli."  
"Hi Kaeli I'm Harry nice to meet you, you're very pretty." He said as he came up to me and grabbed me hand and kissed it then looked at me and smiled.  
"Umm… Harry not to be rude, but that's my girlfriend." Jay said  
Out of nowhere we hear a little scream.  
"HEY KAELI!" someone said. When someone said that, everyone turned around. When we turned around we saw some chick in this outfit with black shorts, a crop top and her eyes are blue. She's skinny and her shoes are 5 inch heels she has a belly button ring she has blond curly hair. When I finally saw who she was my eyes went wide I started to smile it was my friend Maya.  
"OMG Maya you're here what are you doing here?" I said as I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.  
"Well I wanted to see you and I need to tell you something." Maya said  
"Well first tell me when you got your belly button pierced and I'll tell you when I got mine." I said  
"When did you get yours pierced? I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She said as everyone's face were so weird looking they were all staring at her and I we started laughing.  
"Wait K-bug you have your belly button pierced and you didn't tell me?" Jay said as he walked over to me.  
"Yeah I got it pierced yesterday. I Was, going to tell you to tell you when we got back to the Palm woods." I said with a worried look on my face  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier today?" he said as it sounded like he was getting mad that I didn't tell him anything  
"I'm sorry James that I upset you." I said as I started to walk backwards till I turned around to find 1d was standing with Maya with their arms crossed over their chests so I turned around. When I turned around James grabbed my arm and put his arm around my waist and pulled me close and kissed me and I started to kiss back then I stopped at turned away and started to cry and I just ran for the palm woods.

***Palm Woods – BTR's room*  
**"Why did she stop kissing me?" Jay said  
Carlos said "Dude you got in a fight with her then you kissed her."  
"YOU KNOW WHAT CARLOS WHAT HAVE I HEARD YOU KISSED MY GIRL!"  
When James said that to Carlos his face dropped he got up off the couch and ran to the door walked out it and slammed it behind him. When I was laying on my bed face down crying cause I didn't know what to do with 1d and Kendall and Logan and Carlos. Then I heard my doorbell ring so I didn't answer at first. Then I got a text from Carlos "Hey it's me open up." "It's open." I said. I was sitting on the couch when Carlos walked in I said this to him as I ran over to him in a tank top and short, short stretchy shorts and gave him a big hug.  
"Carlos please help me I don't know what to do please help."  
"Kaeli what do you need help with? Is it about James because I think you should forgive him cause he keeps yelling at me because everything that happen between you 2." He said as he led me to my bed and I laid down I had him lay down next to next to me. When he laid down I cuddled up close to him and laid my head on his shoulder/chest and listened to his heart beating.  
"Listen Carlos it's not your fault. I just don't know what to do with everything that has happen to me." I said starting to fall asleep soon enough we both were. When I woke up Carlos was still asleep so I woke him up.  
"Carlos get up we slept in Its 11 come on."  
"What are we doing today?"  
"Well we and the guys are going to go to the pool I am going to go get my bikini on be right back."  
When I got finish getting dressed I put on a huge shirt on. When I walked out of the bathroom Carlos was laying on my bed looking at the ceiling.  
"Carlos what are you looking at?" I said as he sat up and looked at me and then covered his eyes.  
"Kaeli put some shorts on!"  
"Carlos I have my bikini on. See" I said as I pulled up my shirt up to show him and tied my shirt at the bottom with a rubber band in the front so high you can see my belly button ring.  
"Holy crap Kaeli that is real." He said as he poked at my belly button ring.  
"Yeah lets go get the others." I said as we walked out of my apartment and 2 doors down to 2j and Carlos open the door and he let me walk in first. I think he did it to look at my butt which he did.  
"Oh my god Kaeli I'm so sorry!" someone said as they walked up behind me and spun me around to face them and then straight out kissed me. When he kissed me I pulled away and said,  
"James stop I forgive you I'm the one who should be sorry I didn't tell you that I did this plus it was a stupid fight over nothing." I said after I said that I leaned up and kissed him then gave him a big hug then he picked me up and spun me around.  
"I'll say." He said  
"Now you 2 go get Logan and Kendall and go get ready it's hot we're going to the pool."  
James whispered to me "Kaeli you look really hot!" When he said that I blushed  
When we got down to the pool we all grabbed lounge chairs. James was on one of the chairs with his legs over the edge of the chair putting on sun tan lotion. When I sat down in front of him I had my back to his face. I took of my shirt so he can rub lotion on my back. After I took off my shirt I felt to warm hand wrap around my body and me closer to him. When the warm hands dragged me back I leaned on his chest and looked up at him.  
"Well hello there beautiful." He said as he kissed me. The way I said hey is I kissed him back. We were fully making out until someone came and cleared their throat. We stopped and I look at the person and it was Maya.  
"OMG Maya when did you start living here?" I asked as I hugged her  
"Oh I don't I spent the night in my car. I don't have any money to get a hotel room."  
"Really you can stay at my place. Somehow Lilly hasn't come home yet and she took every single thing."  
"Oh yeah Lil texted me and said that she's living with her parents because she was living with her bf but he kept hitting her so she is living with them."  
"Well she deserved it she is a butt face." I said "Here is the key to 2m put all your stuff in the extra room."  
"Ok after I'm done I'm going to go to an audition I won't be back till 6 tonight."  
"Ok we'll be at their apartment." I said as I pointed to the guys. When Maya was walking away James stood up and he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. With the smirk on his face I could tell what he was going to do. Then he took off his shirt I definitely knew what he was going to do.  
"James don't you dare do what I think you are going to do!" I said as he grabbed me and threw me into the pool then he jumped in. As I was coming up I saw James coming up as well. So I waited till he was all the way up so I could push he back under by the shoulders. When I pushed him down by the shoulders he went down and he grabbed my legs and pulled me down as well. When we were under I looked at James in the eyes we swam towards each other. He grabbed me face and kissed me.  
When James and I got above the water we were ready to get out and talk to the others. When we sat down on the chair the guys were all starring at us.  
"Kendall, what do you want to do for your birthday party?" I said  
"I don't know where do you want to have it my place, your place, or a club, what?"  
"It would be pretty cool to have it at a club we can rent it out have a whole bunch of friends from here. I could have a couple of old friends  
like my friend Elizabeth that could come out here and be at the party."  
"Yeah that sounds cool."  
"Guys I'll be right back." I said as I got out my phone and texted Maya.  
"Why Kaeli are you ok?" James said with a worried look on his face  
"I just need to think for a bit."  
_~Maya and I's convo~  
_"_Hey Maya can you do me a favor?"  
_"_Yeah what do you need?"  
_"_Will you get in the top drawer of my dresser and get the shorts with red stars on the butt and get my pink flip flops and come on the balcony_?"  
"_Yeah just 2 seconds."  
_"_K. I see you."  
_"Ok. Maya drop the shorts off the balcony one at a time."  
"Ok." She said as she dropped them and I caught them  
"Thanks." I said as I walked away. When I got over to the chair I dropped the sandals on the ground and put the shorts on over the bikini  
and put my feet in the sandals.  
"Where are you going sweet heart?" Jay said as he was sitting up and looking at me  
"For a walk with Kendall. Come on Kendall." I said as I walked over to Kendal and reached my hand out to help him up  
"Ok." he said standing up


	5. Baby, baby

When Kendall and I were walking we were talking. We got tiered so we sat down and talked to each other. When we were sitting down I sat close to Kendall and rested my head on his shoulder. When I set my head on his shoulder he put his arm around me and started to rub my arm.  
"Kaeli what's the matter? You aren't acting like yourself." Kendall asked me as he looked down at me and smiled  
"I don't know what's wrong. Everything in my life right now is awesome. Something is telling me I did everything wrong coming out here. I love James and Carlos and you and Logan but something's wrong in my life right now. Plus I barely get to see you and the others I always see James."  
"Why don't we hang out for a while with Carlos and Logan?" he said while looking down at me  
"Yeah that sounds like fun let's go!" I said as I got up and pulled him up by the arm. That did not go so well. When I pulled on his arm I pulled to hard so he landed on the ground and I landed on top of him.  
Our faces were very close. I got lost in his eyes he got lost in mine. He started to lean in so did I then I realized  
what was happening.  
"What is happening, Kendall?" I said as I pulled my head back so are faces aren't so close together but still on top of him  
"I don't know Kaeli are we going to tell James about this?" he asked as I was helping him up\  
"No I can't afford to lose him I about lost him once." I said as I started walking  
"It's ok." He said  
"Kendall I think I might leave for a couple days. I might go back to Ohio but you can't tell James anything." I said and his mouth dropped  
"Not before you hang out with me Logan and Carlos! Come on let's go!" he said grabbing my hand and started to walk really fast until I stopped then he turned around and looked at me  
"Kendall I'm leaving tomorrow morning at 11:30. I miss you guys even though I see you after a couple of days."  
"We'll miss you to K-bug." He said as he hugged me really tight and I hugged him back  
"Let's go!" I said

**~WHEN WE FOUND CARLOS AND LOGAN~  
**"Carlos, Logan all of us are going to hang out today. We'll do anything! We got to make this day memorable because tomorrow I am flying back to Ohio for a couple of days so let's go!" when I said that their mouths dropped open.  
When I saw their mouths I saddest face on my eyes started to water.  
"Kendall I can't do this. I have to go get ready for tomorrow." I said as I walked past him and tried to get through but Carlos and Logan  
stopped me before I could  
"You're not going anywhere honey we are hanging out. We won't tell James." Carlos said  
"Ok nobody else. I missed you guys." I said as I gave Carlos and Logan a big hug  
"We missed you too K-bug." When Carlos said that I made a strange face and was confused  
"Carlos how do you know my nick name. I didn't tell you that my nick name was that." I said as I pulled out of the hug  
"We heard James call you that the day you told him you had that belly button ring." He said as he poked it  
"Oh. Ok let's just go to …the mall. You guys can hear me play guitar." I said as I started to pull all 3 of them to my purple and pink Camaro. When we got to my car it was in the parking lot five spots down from the Big Time Rush mobile.  
When I sat down next to Logan, Logan mouthed 'it's ok' he said as he rubbed my back.  
"Hi everybody this is sparks fly." Logan said  
_**Logan sang:**_ _The way you move is like a full on rainstorm And I'm a house of cards You're the kind of reckless That should send me runnin' But I kinda know that I won't get far And you stood there in front of me Just close enough to touch Close enough to hope you couldn't see What I was thinking of.  
__**I sang:**_ _Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
__**We sang together: **__My mind forgets to remind me You're a bad idea You touch me once and it's really something, You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. I'm on my guard for the rest of the world But with you I know it's no good And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...  
_When we were finished the song everyone went crazy. They all started to all chant 'kiss, kiss, kiss'. So Logan gave me a little peck on the lips.  
"Alright let's go get that guitar." Kendall said as he helped me off stage  
When we were done shopping all of our arms were filled with bags. We went to Wet seal, Victoria Secret (but the guys didn't go in with me), American Eagle, Clair's, Buckle, Bath and Body Works, Areopostel, Omg, Pac Sun, and Gap. When we were done shopping the guys came to my apartment to help me pack. They were awesome packers I didn't have to tell them to put something somewhere else. We were all listening to the radio until there was a ding-dong at the door.  
"Logan turn that down please there is someone at the door I bet it's James BE QUITE! Ok?" I said as I started to walk away  
"Yes we promise." They said. When they said that I smiled and took my hand and blew a kiss to all of them. When I open the door James is standing there smiling.  
"Hey babe I missed you today." I said as I walked up put my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his and smiled at him and kissed him.  
"I missed you too. Where were you today I looked everywhere for you but you weren't here. Do you know where the guys are I couldn't find  
them either." He asked as I stepped out into the hallway with James leaving my door cracked a little bit so I wouldn't get looked out.  
"Last I saw them was at the mall. They still are Carlos texted me a couple of minutes ago."  
"Ok well I need to talk to them so I'll see you later. I love you." He said as he kissed me and then walked away down the hall. When he walked down the hall out of sight I opened my door fast and slammed it shut and started to run for my bedroom. When I go in my bedroom  
there were clothes everywhere. Even my bra's and underwear were everywhere there brand new.  
"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE I CAN'T LEAVE FOR 5 MINUTES WITHOUT ANYTHING LIKE THIS HAPPENING! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN. Why are my bra's and underwear everywhere Carlos?  
"Who said that I did it you don't have any proof." He said as he held open his hands. In one of his hands he had my new bra.  
"You have my brand new bra in your hand. You guys come on help me pick this up." I said as I asked them to help which they did as soon as I said help me. When we were half way done packing Logan looked under my bed and found an old art project that I did in the 6th grade. His mouth dropped open we he saw the whole thing. So Kendall and Carlos walked over to Logan and their mouths dropped open as well.  
"Kaeli you did this? This is awesome. It's a candy turkey." Kendall said as he turned the turkey around and showed me.  
"It's not that special but thanks." I said  
"OO look there is a piece that is falling off." Carlos said as he caught it and put it in his mouth.  
"CARLOS NOO IT'S BEEN LIKE 10 YEARS AND THERE IS GLUE ON THE M&M'S!" I said as he spit it out in his hand and ran to the kitchen and threw it away. He ran up to the sink and turned on the water and rinsed his mouth out while we were all laughing at him.  
"Really you thought that was funny?" he asked us as we were rolling on the floor  
"yes." I said as I stood up then helped Kendall up then Logan.  
"Btw guys I'm pregnant." I said. When I said that the guys mouths dropped open.  
"WHAT HOW DID YOU GET PREGNANT? WHEN DID YOU DO IT?" Carlos asked while the other ones nodded their heads.  
"Well I forgot to take my birth control…for 2 days." I said as I was a little scarred  
"Well when are you going to tell James and your mom and dad?" Kendall asked  
"Well I can't tell my dad because he died when I was 10 and my mom I will tell her when I get there." I said as I sat down on my bed  
"How many weeks are you?" Logan asked as he knelt down to my level  
"Um… about 3 weeks. Will you guys go to the doctor and look at the ultra sound with me please." I begged all 3 of them  
"Yeah we will go with you right now." Kendall said as he threw me my coat which I caught.

**~AT THE DOCTORS OFFICE~  
**"Kaeli Mekolites your next." The doctor said after about 5 minutes after we sat down. When we all stood up the nurse had a weird look on her face.  
"Which one of these is the father?" the nurse asked as we walked over to her  
"The father is at home. He doesn't know that we are all here." I said as we walked in the room  
When we got into the room the nurse said the doctor will be in, in a little bit. So I decided to tell the guys how my dad died.  
"Guys, do you want to know how my dad died?" I asked as I sat up, they all nodded their heads.  
_**~Flashback~  
It was when I was 10. My dad was on his way home from work. He saw a drunk driver swerving through the lanes and the car was going to fast he tried to swerve over but it was too late. When my mom and I got **__**the call**__** we were devastated. We drove to the hospital to see him they said he had a very slight chance of living because he was hit really bad. When we go to the hospital we told the lady who we were. We were both crying really hard by now. She took us o he room that he was in. He was gone he was covered up. He was truly gone. He doctors came over and old us he was gone even though we could already tell he was gone. I yelled at the doctors "NO, NO, NO, YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING HE CAN'T LEAVE US. HE WAS ALL THAT WE HAD. PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" I shouted as I ran into his room and crawled up in the hospital bed and laid down next to him. I rested my head on his chest and bawled my eyes out. My mother came in and did he same thing but she was in a chair holding his hand. From that day on we could not live without him. Ever since then Maya has been with me.  
**_I will tell James when I get home. I was pregnant.  
When we got back to James's place was no out in the main area so I figured he was in his room so I went back there and found him lying on his bed watching t.v. He smiled at me and turned off the t.v.  
"Hey, baby girl what's up I haven't seen you ALL day I missed you." He said as he hugged me and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips.  
"Yeah, sorry about that I have to tell you something, important. After this song. It's called _Had me hello_.  
_I can feel you comin' from a mile away_  
_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_  
_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_  
_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_  
_You don't have to try too hard_  
_You already have my heart_  
_You don't got a thing to prove_  
_I'm already into you...  
_"Jay, when I first met you and you said hello you had me. I knew by he looks of it we would be together for a long time." I said with the happiest face ever known to man" But, he thing is umm… I forgot to umm… take my birth control for two days. I'm pregnant. Are you mad at me?" I asked with a concerned face  
"K-bug, I was an accident I'm not mad I'm happy for us." He said with the sweetest smile "  
"Really, well you are staying the nigh tonight here and we are going to make it count by cuddling and watching t.v." he said. My faced dropped from a smile to a frown in seconds.  
"Babe, I can't I am going to be busy I will see you later. I love you sooooo much." I said as I hugged him and gave him a long, long kiss  
because I wasn't going to be here for a few days.  
"You're not leaving me are you." He asked as he pulled away from the kiss  
"No, I'm not leaving. I have to go I love you. Bye." I said as I gave him another kiss and hug. I left the room the other guys were sitting on the couch waiting for me to give them a hug. I walked up to Carlos and gave him a little grin and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as I did to the others.


	6. Ethan

The next morning I knew I would dread these couple of days while I was gone but I had to do it anyways. I had to tell my mom what is going on it's not like I can keep her out of my businessbecause she is always in my business. I got out of bed and got in the shower it took me 20 minutes in the shower. When I got out of the shower I got changed into booty shorts and a One Direction shirt on. I sat down on the stool and started to towel dry my hair, then I brushed my hair then started to dry my hair with the hair drier. That took another 10 minutes away from the certain time I wanted to be at the airport. I was dressed in this baby blue belly shirt then a dark blue skirt that went down to my knees in the front then touching the floor in the back and tan high heels. I started down the road to the airport, by the time I got to the airport I was literally doing a movie moment by running through the airport to get to my plane. I had to minutes to spare till take off so I made it just in time. On the plane I was listing to Greyson chance and thinking about my life in the past and now. I am really excited to be going to get to go home for a couple of days but also upset that my ex-boyfriend Matthew will want to see me. I'll tell Maya that she will flip out and call him and freak him out that would make him stay away. Matthew was my boyfriend since I was 18 but now I'm 20 going on 21 I am done with him. Bu he is not quite like that since he won't stop texting me all the time. I look at the time on my iPhone5 and look at the time. It's 12:00 P.m.; I am not going get there till 6 tonight so I am going to take a nap which I did. When I finally woke up, by the sound of the pilot, I was alarmed to hear "Hello, this is your pilot speaking, we need to make an immediate exit. The plane is malfunctioning and it's not safe." Everyone, of course, freaked out. I just took out my headphones and took off my tan sandals. (Not going to need those for a while) I got up and tucked everything into my old backpack Matthew got me for my 16th birthday, sure he was my ex but it was the BEST and MOST COMFORTABLE backpack I've ever had. I waited in line for about one minute when I had to slide down this big orange slide. It sort of looked like a big waterslide like one you would see at a waterpark. It was very dangerous and I knew my iPhone5 could possibly not make the trip. There were helicopters waiting for the people they took about 15 people at a time. It was all happening so quickly the blue, icy, cold, water was hitting my face when a little girl or boy, I couldn't tell, jumped on my head and I was slowly loosing air. I thought I was dead and I tried to get up but more and more people just passed me. This wasn't happening. I couldn't breathe. I finally turned around to see a guy, who looked 19, he seemed to be in the same scenario as me but he had on at LEAST 3 winter coats. We swam towards each other. When, the stepping stones that were our heads weren't being touched. We finally got up GASPING for air when we saw that all the helicopters had disappeared into the misty air. Crap. I thought. We were alone and there was not sight of anyone else. "Hi" the guy said, breathing here. "I'm Ethan. Looks like we'll be here for a while." He smirked and was TOTES checking me out. I strained a smile "I'm Kaeli Mekolites." Ethan had blonde scruffy hair and brown eyes than turned hazel when they hit the sun. He was very attractive but I had a boyfriend and respected that. Not to mention I was pregnant and started to get insecure about my weight. "Well, Kaeli we need to make the most of it and not stay here for very long." He leaned in closer with the cold water shifting back and forth "The sharks will get our scent soon. We need to head north." I nodded and thought to myself 'Did this Ethan guy honestly know where we were headed?' He started to mumble something then laughed. I didn't hear so I blankly asked, "what?" He grinned and said "I said, I usually don't see such pretty girls on planes, nor have I ever gotten lost with one" We were breast stroking in the blue and icy water and I just stopped. "I have a boyfriend." I said coldly. "Well that was awkward. Lol" "Okay, bye" I went North and found a small piece of land. "ETHAN!" I called. He came in a millisecond "yes?" he called. We came right to the island and my iPHONE5 WORKED?! I immediately looked for any service and got 2 bars. I put in James's Number. He answered. I took a deep breath. "JAMES? OMG JAMES. I'M LOST AT SEA.'' He started to calm me down "Baby I was just about to call you, the news is already talking about it."James do you know where we are?!" "yes" he replied "WELL COME AND GET US I'M FREAKING OUT!" "Okay k-bug calm down." "OKAY, god James I'm sorry, pregnancy was not been well-" Ethan looked up. "and?" I continued "I just want to be with you away from all the stress." "We are coming with a helicopter soon, Kaeli, Stay warm, Love you bye"

**~IN THE HELICOPTER~  
**"JAMES, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Kendall asked in the mic. "Kaeli is lost at sea because the plane had something wrong with it so they had to have an emergency landing in the freezing cold ocean." James said while he was looking out the window to see that he pilot dropped down two ropes for them to go down and get me and Ethan. James and the others go down the rope as fast as they can to come to save us we really need saved.

**~WHILE THEY WERE SAVING US~  
**When the guys were dropping down I didn't feel too good so I held my stomach and ran to the little type of woods to get sick since the symptoms stared showing up all the sudden. When I ran into the little woods I knew when James saw that I ran for it he would come follow me which he did. He came at the right time because he came as soon as I started to get sick. He stood behind me and held my hair and rubbed my back and kept telling me it was ok. When I was done he said that I should follow him but I said I will be right there. When I knew he was for surely out of sigh I took one of those little tooth brushes that you don't need toothpaste and brushed my teeth and put a mint in my mouth and started to walk back. When I walked out all the boys ran up to me and gave me a hug even though I was wet. James came up and picked me up, I rapped my legs around him and started to cry into his should I missed him so much. He calmed me down quick by cupping my face and giving me a long sweet kiss. When he pulled away he said I love to me in my ear and put me down and all 6 of us walked to the helicopter. James, Logan, and I on one and the other on the other rope. We got all situated in the helicopter James asked me why I was going home since the guys told him on the way here. I told him the whole story and he said that we will call my mom so we don't have that accident ever again. I said that was ok and enjoyed the ride. I knew Ethan and I will be good friends so when we got back to the hotel we told Ethan to come over after he got changed at his house. We were all sitting on the couch when we heard the doorbell. None of the guys moved so I got up and opened the door and invited Ethan in and told him to have a seat on the end of the couch and that I could sit on James' lap. We talked till dinner and had pizza. Ethan and the guys are really good friends now so I'm going to get Ethan's number. After dinner Ethan had to go home and I needed to call Maya and tell her what happened. Instead of calling her I texted her the whole thing and there was no response so I just got changed into James' clothes and laid down in his bed and fell fast asleep for the night.


End file.
